Resurrection
by SireesAnwar
Summary: Jarod helps other pretenders find one of their own when a friend goes missing after investigation a new Centre Project called Resurrection. Crossover with original characters storyline. COMPLETE, Check out Prequel :More Than You Think:
1. Give Up the Ghost

**Author's Note:** This contains original characters created by me and some friends years ago on NBC's Centre Exchange. You can read more about them in the Blue Notebook section of my website. There are brief overviews of my characters at the end of Part 3.

* * *

Jarod spent much of his time searching out information the Centre wanted to keep hidden, since Carthis. It still bothered him the scrolls had been lost and he'd never gotten to read them. Of course, in true Centre tradition, Mr. Parker pulled an extreme exit by jumping from a plane. Of course, Jarod had the mildest amount of respect for his exit because it was a tradition of his to make his exits as annoyingly extreme as possible, to Miss Parker.

_Miss Parker._ Jarod sighed. Parker and he'd gotten ever so slightly closer on Carthis and they'd literally gotten close to kissing but Ocee had interrupted them. He liked the woman but at that moment he wanted to push her out the window. Things between Parker and he had changed considerably. She'd even wished him luck in finding his mother which seemed more and more unlikely as time passed. As a matter of fact, he'd had no luck at all tracking her from Carthis… yet another disappointing thing Jarod would have to live with.

The screen in front of him blinked momentarily as a connection to his computer was made. He leaned over prepared to pull the plug directly from the wall but paused as a word typed across his screen. "Resurrection."

* * *

"Resurrection?" Michael's voice was as smooth and calm as always. Jarod didn't get even the slightest hint of the man who'd lost it six months ago when their mutual friend McKenzie died. Michael had gone from his cool collected and deadly self to unpredictable, dangerous and grief stricken and back again.

"Yes, I didn't understand it either. I figured I'd need to do a lot of digging but as it turns out I was wrong." Jarod cleared his throat. "Project Resurrection was implemented approximately eight months ago; apparently, they are trying to either clone someone who has died or re-educated someone to be the person who died. I can't be sure, the information I found is sketchy at best but one thing's for sure, whoever they want back in their lives provided them with enough usefulness to make such a Project a top priority."

Michael was surprised though his expression would have hardly shown it. "Any leads you have on this Project would be appreciated."

"I suspected as much." Jarod laughed slightly. "I took the liberty of tracing Project file transmissions and I'd say Project Resurrection is coming out of a corporation building in New York. The Centre's contributed quite a bit of money to them in the last few years. I sent all the information your way."

Michael rose from his desk and crossed the room to another terminal in the corner. He quickly pulled up Jarod's information and requested blueprints for the building via one of his connections. "A Centre facility?"

"Bet my reputation on it. I figured you'd be more than willing to take a look around while I try and figure out more about Project Resurrection."

"You were correct." Michael stated as the blueprints popped up on the terminals screen. He terminated the call with Jarod and set the phone down.

At Jarod's lair, he stared at the phone for a moment. "Goodbye." Jarod shook his head as he got back to work.

* * *

Michael stood starring out at his surroundings. He'd come to the New York building hoping to find a connection to the Centre. Of course, he already knew the Centre was involved but knowing and having evidence were two separate things. It was for the best. The Centre was a powerful enemy and bringing anything less than hard evidence would no doubt be a waste of time.

Natasha and he had been working to this very goal for sometime. Of course, Jarod had been an enormous help since they'd come into contact with him. At that very moment, they had no idea where Jarod currently was. Jarod rather liked it that way. He showed up when they needed him or visa versa, but the rest of the time he wasn't an easy man to find, despite Michael's ability to do so if needed.

Michael focused his attention on the guards and the security station. He'd already created access for himself, but he needed to do his homework and he believed he was ready to infiltrate the building. He stepped out into the flood of people and started for the first elevator.

Michael had almost reached his goal when his peripheral vision registered a familiar form. He looked to his right, mentally taking a step back. The one person he'd always relied on and who had been killed in an explosion six months ago stood in front of the elevator to his right. "McKenzie." He whispered under his breath.

Michael abandoned his mission to follow his heart. If it were McKenzie, then she wasn't dead and his best friend was still alive. The doors in front of her opened and Michael quickly pushed through the people between him and his new goal, stepping inside the elevator as the doors closed. Of course, there weren't many people who made Michael completely stop thinking but McKenzie happened to be one of those people and the moment he entered the elevator he spoke her name. "McKenzie?" Bad idea.

Mr. Lyle stared at him with obvious shock and yelled, "Grab him."

To Michael's surprise and horror and stinging pain registered on the side of his neck and even his fast reflexes did nothing for him as McKenzie jabbed him with a needle.

* * *

Miss Parker watched Lyle by the elevator's talking to someone she didn't recognize. Some man she suspected had ties to Lyle's disgusting history.

Sydney startled her as he put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. What is so interesting?"

Parker jutted her thumb towards Lyle. "My baby brother is up to something. He's been working on the pretender houses ever since Connor disappeared. I know he's hiding something and everything has been really close mouth since yesterday. I want to know why."

Broots ran across the reception area towards Miss Parker. "They brought a man in yesterday."

Miss Parker's heart jumped into her throat. "Was it…"

Broots shook his head. "No. They don't know who he is, only that he seems to know about the Centre and he may have knowledge of the pretender houses and possibly where Jarod is."

Miss Parker turned from Broots and Sydney and led the way into her office. As soon as the doors closed behind the two men she whirled around. "Broots, I want to know who they have in custody and I want to know what Lyle's been hiding for the last six months. I'm sick of being the last to know anything. I'm also sick of playing along."

Broots nodded and headed for the door. "And Broots, I want to know who Lyle's new friend is."

* * *

Michael had never been captured before, but the circumstances had been unusual in this instance. He'd become distracted by McKenzie. She was there and she was alive. He could have sworn she'd died when the car exploded six months ago. He'd mourned for her and yet she was alive. Of course, it didn't dawn on him that she might not be the McKenzie he knew. He'd approached her which wasn't the best idea, and now he was waking up tied to a chair. He shifted trying to free his hands from their bonds but had no luck.

The room was dark except from the light that shown down on him. From the darkness in front of him McKenzie walked out; her arms folded across her chest. Something about her was different and if he had to guess… "Who are you?" McKenzie asked as she started circling him.

Michael wanted to scream his name. She should know him, but she didn't and he suspected the Centre had altered her in some way. "Who are you?" He eyed her.

She smiled at his return of her question. "You're a delight aren't you?" She stopped to the right of him and bent over his shoulder. "They call me Elena."

Michael winced at the mere mention of the name. He now knew he was in the bowels of the Centre. "You are not Elena."

McKenzie had begun to travel around him again but his comment threw her and she stopped in front of him. "Really?" She chuckled and then turned towards him. "Then who am I? What was it you called me in the elevator?"

"Your name is McKenzie." Michael looked up at her with mild defiance.

The woman, who believed her name was Elena, shook her head. "I don't know who you think I am but I'm not this McKenzie person." She smiled devilishly. "Now, your name."

Michael smiled back at her. "You already know my name."

Elena's frustration got the better of her and she closed the gap between them quickly, backhanding the restrained Michael. "Answer me!"

"_Elena."_ A voice came over the P.A. system and she turned, straightened her clothing and left the room.

* * *

Raines stepped up next to Lyle. "You're little project… is moving along… nicely. I don't want… her harming… this man. If he knows her… then I would suspect… he knows… about the pretender houses… and by extension… Jarod. If we can't… get the information from Connor's… daughter then I want it from… this man." He wheezed through his words.

"What about Resurrection. The point was to get the information we need from Elena." Lyle looked at Raines. They had brilliantly come up with a foolproof way of getting to Jarod.

"Attempts… to get that… information… have been… fruitless." Raines wheezed. "Keep him… alive."

Lyle looked to his father blankly. "I won't let her kill him. She'll just persuade him."

Raines glared at Lyle before turning and shuffling out of the observation room, just passing their new Elena on his way out.

"Lyle, why did you interrupt me? I was just starting my methods of persuasion." Elena pouted at him as she slid between him and the viewing glass.

The corner of Lyle's mouth turned up. "My dearest Elena, I have no intension of preventing you from your interrogation, but I also want you to use caution. He is dangerous and Raines wants him to live. He suspects this man knows the locations of the pretender houses, and that is useful, considering their assault on us of late. If he does work with them or he knows where they are it could bring us one step closer to Jarod."

Elena gave a huff as she blew air through her lips. "Fine. I won't kill him."

Lyle smiled at her. Ever since they'd wiped McKenzie's memory and re-educated her, with major help from a specialist, she'd been quit a bit different. He'd seen the mild hesitation in her but she'd done exactly what he wanted from her. Of course, they hadn't gotten any information from her in regards to the pretender houses, Connor's whereabouts, or Jarod's whereabouts. Of course, they had another agenda by resurrection Elena and McKenzie had done a fine job of slipping into her mother's skin, but to Raines disappointment, McKenzie's own abilities seemed to be wiped away leaving the talented telepath, virtually normal. "Don't worry, you'll get your fun soon enough." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently, before turning towards the exit.

"Lyle?" She called to him and waited for him to turn back.

"Who is McKenzie?" She looked to him finding it suspicious that their capture seemed to think she was the woman he was looking for.

"She was a woman who worked for the pretender houses, but she died six months ago. This man must have known her." Lyle mentally checked over the circumstances leading up to the capture. His explanation was plausible. "You do look a bit like her, of course, you are far more beautiful." Lyle smiled and turned leaving Elena/McKenzie to contemplate what he'd said.

* * *

Natasha paced her office waiting for Jarod to get the message she sent. He checked in like clockwork as did everyone involved with them. It was a request simply to keep everyone in contact. She was worried. Michael had been gone too long without word. It wasn't like him. He never missed a check in, even if he had to send a text message.

Jarod's face blinked onto her computer screen. "Nemesis, your message sounded urgent?"

Natasha quickly took a seat at the desk. "It is, Jarod. Michael hasn't checked in and he's been gone for three days. It isn't like him to be so lax."

"Maybe he's on a deep cover operation? He was checking out the New York build that had ties to the Centre." Jarod offered the suggestion knowing it wouldn't really be an answer. He too was worried about Michael, now that he knew Natasha was.

Natasha shook her head. "Michael was doing reconnaissance, which you and I both know. He was looking into the New York front company because of Project Resurrection. Michael also believed this group was involved with the attempt on the Ukrainian Presidential Candidate's life."

Jarod sighed as he nodded. "I was also rather suspicious about that attempt. It sounded very similar to Centre agendas of the past."

"Point is, Michael hasn't called in and I need someone to track him. I know I have a lot of resources but you're the best person for the job, without McKenzie…" Natasha let the thought linger in the air. Both Jarod and she turned mildly ashen as they thought about their friend being gone. She missed her niece immensely and she knew Jarod missed McKenzie as well.

Jarod's face dropped at the mention of the woman's name. "Nem, I understand." He paused for a moment. "I dug a little deeper on this Resurrection thing. I believe the Centre is trying to resurrect a coma patient by re-educating a telepathic subject to believe they are said person. It looks like they kept them together long enough for the telepath to slip into the other person's personality. There is mention of a doctor who apparently helped convince the telepath she was the coma patient."

"So they're brainwashing people to be operatives we got rid of?" Natasha looked at the screen where Jarod's image frowned and nodded. "I want to stop this too Jarod but we have to find Michael. Something tells me he's going to lead us right to our resurrected operative."

"I'll get on it and get back with you tomorrow, same time." Jarod reached towards the screen and the connection severed.

Natasha waited for the connection to end before letting out the breath she'd been holding in. She had set aside the sadness of losing McKenzie and tried to ignore the feelings, but the realization she was missing key team members weighed on her. Lily wasn't speaking to her and she had no intention of returning to the San Francisco House (she'd moved to Cairo more than 18 months ago), which they'd only recently moved back into. Eddie had lost it when McKenzie died and to her surprise Michael had also. Of course, Michael's sorrow was short lived as he buried the pain he was feeling. Robyn was dead, killed by McKenzie after betraying them to the Centre. Jeremy was still gone and Ally or Question, as she is more widely known, had taken off to Tokyo about the same time Lily left.

Natasha's mind wandered to the newest people to come into the house. Teren was a strong telepath who couldn't control his powers and wasn't good in missions. Jaidyn, her daughter and McKenzie's sister, hadn't the time to really know her older sister but had managed to care enough to stick by the PHQ Houses. Jaidyn was skilled, extremely so but when it came to tracking someone like Michael, there were few people even capable. In all the time she'd known Michael only a handful of people had accomplished the feat; Kristina Black, deceased; William Akers, deceased; McKenzie, deceased; and Jarod. She couldn't imagine turning to the other senior-operative of the house, Connor, who'd stayed with them for McKenzie, and was tempted to leave when she died, but stuck around when Natasha told him about Jaidyn. She still didn't trust him but he'd proven he wasn't going to harm his children.

Connor's tall, dark form cast a shadow across her office floor and Natasha looked up at him. "Did Jarod agree to search for Michael?" He asked coldly.

Natasha rose from her chair. "Yes."

"Do you believe he can track Michael? Not many can." Connor was polite as always. Seemingly concerned, but she knew better. The man had literally believed she was capable of harming McKenzie by letting Elena, her sister, hand McKenzie over to the Centre. Something she hadn't been privy to. Of course, Natasha was devastated to think her sister was that kind of monster but Michael had come up with evidence to support it. Once she explained to Connor she had never known what Elena was up to and that Elena had accused him of something very similar, they both had a lot of thinking to do.

Natasha sighed as she turned towards him. "The only other people I could have asked are dead. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You could let him fend for himself?" Connor remained calm which was something new. Twenty years ago when they lived together he was a hot head and quick to an emotion. Years of pain and death, deadened him inside.

Natasha looked at him with disgust. "You are heartless."

Connor's voice rose slightly. "You let these people get to you."

Natasha yelled back. "These people are my family! I would die for them!" She tried to calm herself but she was worried about Michael. The man wasn't an actual family member but she viewed him as such.

Connor stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are not what I thought you were."

Natasha stared into his intense blue eyes in surprise. In all the months he'd been there with them, there had been no physical contact between them. They hadn't even hugged at McKenzie's funeral. Nothing. Her heart skipped a beat at his touched remembering when they were once lovers. She'd thought those feelings were gone, especially with all the pain he caused her, and yet there it was. "Ditto." She turned away from him.

* * *

Elena opened the door to the cell slowly. The man who'd refused to give up his name had just gotten his first round of electro-therapy. He looked beaten but she knew he was far from it. His was a very strong willed person, which she could respect and break.

Michael hung his head. His weight was on his arms which were securely restrained behind the back of the chair. If not for the chair he'd have fallen over by now which would do nothing for his stubbornness. As it was he saw the respect shown to him for not screaming out during the torture; his torturer was impressed as was McKenzie, who sadly believed she was Elena and was presently in charge of torturing him, her best friend.

"My dear man, I have to say we are all impressed by your stamina." Elena closed the door behind her.

Michael flexed his arms making himself sit up straight and glare at 'Elena' through his sweaty hair which now hung in his face.

"I would like to play another game with you if you don't mind?" She glanced at him briefly. "Of course, you don't. Despite you're situation, you're actually happy you're here which is disturbing, I must say. Anyways, let's talk about my game."

Michael tossed his head back making his hair clear his face so he had an unobstructed view of Elena.

"There is no name for the game, but a few rules." Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade which she quickly opened. "I ask you a question and if you lie or refuse to answer, I cut you."

Michael glared at her defiantly. "First question." He spit out.

Elena smiled slightly. "What is your name?" She circled him slowly.

Michael knew answering that was something he wasn't about to do. "Raven."

Elena stopped in front of him and straddled his lap. "Really? Why?"

"The Raven is often associated with death." Michael stared at her coldly, trying to make himself believe, that despite her appearance, she was not McKenzie. And yet he still searched for the woman he cared for thinking she had to still be inside this depraved person. He wanted to believe McKenzie would stop Elena from killing him.

"Interesting, but you're name isn't Raven." She cut him across the chest as she quickly got to her feet. "Moving on. What do you know about the Pretender Houses?" He remained silent so this time she cut his arm. "Where is Jarod?" Still nothing and she cut him. Twenty three cuts and questions later, she was called out of the room without any answers.

"Elena, this is getting tiresome. He's given you nothing." Lyle stared at her impatiently.

She slammed the blade into the desk infront of the viewing glass. "He is willing to die to remain silent. And he seems to think I'm that woman. He stares at me as if he's trying to find her."

"Then may I suggest we use that to our advantage." Lyle smiled wickedly at Elena.


	2. Project Resurrection

Jaidyn slammed into Connor. "I'm… sorry."

Connor nodded. "It's fine." He normally wasn't so calm with someone slamming into him. He usually lost his temper but with his children he couldn't imagine doing so. He wanted, the only daughter he had left, to love him.

"But you're not, are you?" Jaidyn could see he was upset. It was strange to think of this man as her father. She didn't have the dark brown hair he did but she could see the similarity in the eyes. Both McKenzie and she had his intensely blue eyes and lighter brown hair which was in the family but wasn't similar to either of her parents. "Were you talking to my mother?" The contempt in her voice was obvious and she couldn't keep it from her father who until recently had felt the same way.

"Yes," Connor sighed, "You need to get over your anger towards her. She searched for you your entire life…"

"She let them take me." Jaidyn growled the anger inside of her was partially due to her trouble dealing with McKenzie's death. She'd gone toe to toe with her sister and the moment she knew the truth she'd regretted it. And then the dreams. They were vivid and always left her feeling like they'd given up too soon on McKenzie. They had a DNA match on the remains and yet she didn't believe it. She wouldn't. Michael had almost killed her when he pinned her against the hallway wall. He let go, her survival was proof of that. She'd resigned herself to the idea McKenzie was gone, but she still wanted to know her.

Connor shook his head. "No, I did. I turned on your mother for, what I know now was, no reason. I almost killed her and you." Connor paused for a moment. "She's worried about Michael."

"Michael! That crazy freak nearly killed me." Jaidyn scoffed as she folded her arms across her.

Connor stepped forward, putting his hand on Jaidyn's arm. "Michael loved McKenzie, maybe even more than he would have even admitted. He was only beginning to deal with her death when you started spouting hopes to him. He doesn't deal in hope. He deals in evidence and death. Michael can not go back to that moment when she died. It would kill him. If you had evidence; I do not doubt his reaction would have been greatly altered."

Jaidyn had to admit her father was correct. Teren had tried explaining something along those lines. She remembered Teren resigning himself to the idea McKenzie was gone. The two of them had bonded which had annoyed her. It had taken weeks longer than the others for Teren to come to terms, insisting he sensed her. Natasha had reply that it only felt that way. "Why is she worried about Michael? I thought he could get in and out of anyplace without detection. I'm sure he's fine."

Connor smiled at Jaidyn knowing she was also burying feelings about the death of a sister; she had been fighting with, not knowing it was her sister. "Michael didn't check in. That is an alarming fact. Apparently in all the years they've known each other, Michael has never failed to check in with Natasha."

"How long have they known each other?" Jaidyn had suspected a few years but she wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Approximately, twenty years."

* * *

Jarod had done his best to track Michael, in the past, and had discovered just how hard it was to do so. The man had always covered his tracks well. But Jarod knew him, like he knew himself. Michael was a genius when it came to covert operations but this had been a scouting operation and Jarod knew exactly where Michael had been. He knew Natasha had called him in to find out if Michael had simply taken off. Natasha was worried he'd been reckless and gotten caught but it was clear she was also worried that he'd gone off. Apparently, Michael wasn't dealing with McKenzie's death very well, which was understandable to him.

Jarod pulled up across the street from the New York front company called Spyler Incorporated. It looked normal but only to the eye that was ignorant of the Centre. Jarod had seen nearly a dozen sweepers enter and exit the building and he'd only been watching the building for about thirty minutes. He had no doubt that Spyler Inc. was involved with the Centre in some manner. The question now, 'Where is Michael?'

Jarod tossed the binoculars on the seat next to him and then got out of the car. He quickly crossed the street and headed to a side maintenance door. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it to the electronic door. Instantly, the door popped opened and Jarod silently thanked Michael for his ingenious device.

Once inside, Jarod made his way along the corridors slowly, staying out of sight of the cameras. The last thing he needed was to be captured. It took some time but Jarod managed to find an access computer terminal and quickly went to work. It was only moments later that Jarod read that not only had a man been captured in the building but was already transported to the Centre. The location I.D. flashed "SL-27". "Damn." Jarod exclaimed. "What is their fascination with SL-27?" He shook his head and turned to leave only to be faced with a gun in his face. On the other end of the gun was a sweeper he didn't recognize.

"You are Jarod." The sweeper smiled at him broadly. "Mr. Raines, will be so pleased." The sweepers face contorted strangely.

A woman's voice broke answered the sweeper. "Actually, he'll be quit upset you lost him."

Jarod smiled at Jaidyn. "Nem send you?" Jaidyn was Natasha Hoffman's daughter and McKenzie's sister, and the resemblance to McKenzie was striking. Jaidyn had come to live at the San Francisco House, after the downfall of a Centre offshoot, called The Sect, had been destroyed by Jarod and Michael.

Jaidyn nodded. "She wanted to make sure you were all right. She said you were the only one who could track Michael, though it doesn't seem to be a hard thing to do this time."

"Because I gave Michael the destination, she was only concerned that maybe he went off on his own. Part of me thought I would find him hold up somewhere…"

"Grieving?" Jaidyn shook her head. "He won't grieve. Michael grieves by killing and attacking others. Did you finding anything?" She jutted her head towards the exit and the two made their way out.

"It isn't good." As soon as they hit the street, Jarod grabbed Jaidyn's arm. "Michael's at the Centre. They have him in SL-27."

Jaidyn's face dropped. "We have to tell Nem and we have to go after him."

* * *

Natasha's face dropped. She had been waiting for word from Jarod and now that she had it her worst suspicions had been confirmed. Michael had been captured. Jarod had also mentioned Jaidyn had saved him from being captured, himself. Natasha had asked her to ask someone in New York to keep one eye opened for Jarod. Jaidyn had done one better and had gone there herself. "Tell her I said thank you."

Jarod nodded and severed the connection.

* * *

Elena walked into the cell with Lyle behind her. "My boss seems to think he has something you want." She knew what would happen but she was willing to act surprised.

Lyle pulled out a knife and grabbed Elena putting it to her throat. "I know you are one of the house members. Tell us what we want to know or I'll kill her."

Elena feigned a struggle but the hold Lyle had on her was tight and a bit too convincing. "What the hell are you doing, Lyle?" Her mind instantly wondered if Lyle's reaction was a bit over the top.

"Shut up!" Lyle tightened his grip. "I know you believe this is McKenzie and you're right. If you don't want her to really die then I suggest you give me what I want."

Elena's mind was in overdrive. She didn't remember agreeing to so much force but if Lyle was successful then they'd have their information. But what would he do if this mystery man said no?

Michael stared at Lyle blankly. "Even if I believed you were going to kill her; I still wouldn't tell you anything. McKenzie wouldn't want me to. She'd rather die."

Elena realized quickly their plan was faulty. "I told you it wouldn't break him." She tried to get away from Lyle but he twisted her arms painfully.

"You know what I will do to her right? I will cut her and she will bleed to death slowly. Of course, there are many other ways I can hurt her." Lyle sneered at the silent man in the middle of the room. "She showed you many of them."

Elena was beginning to feel the panic inside of her. Lyle was taking this rather far. They both knew their mystery man wasn't going to break and yet he persisted in threatening her.

Michael smiled at Lyle. "For every instance of pain or fear you instill upon her, I will return it to you ten fold."

Not the response Lyle had suspected, nor did he expect the smile that passed over the man's lips. Lyle pushed Elena towards Michael and turned, exiting the room.

Michael's form bent as low as he could manage. "Are you all right?"

Elena was baffled. The man she'd been torturing not only scared Lyle off but was willing to kill to protect her or avenge her. And Lyle… he'd been more than convincing. She actually believed he's do as he said. "I'm fine. The entire thing was a ploy which didn't pan out."

Michael nodded. "Of course, which is why you were scared."

Elena was on her feet and she approached the man slowly. She stood over him and then grabbed his hair pulling his head back. "Don't think this changes our schedule. I will be back here very soon for the pins and nails game. You'll like that."

* * *

Elena walked into the observation room. "What the hell was that? We played him and he called our bluff. What other pain were you talking about exactly? What were you going to do torture me in front of him?"

"The thought crossed my mind. He seems to have some emotional tie to you?" Lyle turned and left her to think about that.

Elena swallowed hard. Who was she really dealing with? She turned to face the one way glass. The man sitting in the middle of the room had sparked something inside of her. He was willing to let her die and yet if she had she knew he'd destroy Lyle and the Centre. Even Lyle knew he was serious about his threat. She put her hand on the glass. 'Something about him.' Her thoughts tried to push the strange feeling she was having away, but her mind went their anyway. _I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't want me to be. _Elena stepped away from the glass startled. She knew the man she'd been torturing had been the one who'd told her that, but when had he? She didn't remember him.

She watched "The Tormentor's", as Lyle called them, enter her mystery man's cell and open the case of pins. Her mind gasped. If he really was someone to her then she had to stop this. He knew things about her she only dreamt about. The constant feeling like so much was missing. She'd always believed it was her lack of family, of course, they were all supposed to be dead, but this man knew something else. Why didn't she remember him?

* * *

Jarod and Jaidyn had little trouble getting into the Centre. "You think Parker is still here?"

Jarod nodded to Jaidyn. It had been a disappointing turn of events. Parker returned to the Centre and to chasing him, of course, she'd been slightly laidback about that duty. She completely shut down on him after they'd almost k… "Angelo, will know where Michael is."

Jaidyn nodded as they moved through the vents slowly. Jarod led the way seeing as he'd been the one who came and went often. The only other person to do that was Michael and he was the one they were after.

* * *

Broots scurried into Miss Parker's office. "Miss Parker, you're not going to believe what I found."

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, Broots."

Broots moved closer to her desk and whispered. "Lyle has captured this guy. I don't recognize him and neither does anyone else. He won't give his name, but his interrogator… her name is Elena."

Miss Parker looked up at Broots with a stunned look on her face. She knew all about McKenzie's mother. She had something of a run in with Jarod's friends and had longed to stay with them and Jarod, not that she would have ever admitted it. "The woman's dead, Broots."

"My thoughts exactly, so I did a little digging." Broots rounded her desk and put a folder in front of Parker. "Project Resurrection. Apparently they turned someone into Elena, a way of resurrecting her. The man Lyle's been meeting with is a shrink who specializes in psychological warfare. He can convince people of things. The Centre's been using him in re-education."

"Why would they do that?" Parker looked at Broots questioningly. She couldn't fathom why they'd train someone to be like McKenzie's mother.

"Good question." Jarod's voice broke through her thoughts and she rose from her chair.

"Jarod?" She started to cross the room but a woman stepped out from behind him welding a gun. Parker stopped in her tracks. "Why would I think you came here alone?"

"I can't answer that, but I'm hoping you could tell me where Michael is?" Jarod's voice was soft, hoping Parker would be able to help.

Parker face reflected the surprise she was feeling. "Michael? Michael is the man their holding? How can that be? I've met the man. He's like a ghost. Few have ever seen him and no one has been able to catch him. In fact, he stood in this very office years ago and had me convinced he was Lyle."

Jarod nodded with a slight smile. "Yep, that's Michael."

Jaidyn was sick of beating around the bush. "Do you know where he is or not?"

"Not." Broots felt he knew the answer to the question and felt the need to answer it for them. He looked to Parker apologetically.

Parker wasn't sorry; however, and looked to Jaidyn. "Angelo might."

"My thoughts exactly." Jarod turned but then turned back to Parker. "Would you know where Angelo is?"

* * *

Angelo sat in the vent looking down on the man tied to the chair. He understood well enough the man was being tortured into giving up his friends. Angelo instantly liked the man. He looked towards the mirror and knew no one was on the other side. He opened the grating and jumped out.

Michael's head shot up at the sound of the grating on the vent. He was in a lot of pain and he'd even given into it by sucking air through his teeth as "The Tormentors" stuck pins under his fingernails. He could feel the blood on his hands and body. His injuries were clouding his mind but he focused on the face in front of him.

"Ghost." Angelo smiled at him.

Michael nodded. "Boo." He whispered.

Angelo smiled broadly. "Ghost. Ghost can't remember who he is. Ghost sad."

Michael stared at Angelo. "Angelo…"

"You're friend. Not you're friend. Mother… Daughter… Resurrection confused." Angelo crossed the room and put his hand on the mirror.

Michael pulled his head up. "Angelo, I need you're help."

Angelo scurried back to the man's side and put his hand on Michael but pulled it away quickly. "Too much pain." He looked towards the door and then scurried back to the vent closing the grating as he left.

Michael hung his head as the door to his cell opened. He could hear Elena's shoes clicking on the floor. He'd given up thinking she was McKenzie. No, there was nothing left of his friend. She was Elena now and she was going to make him suffer.

"Are you suffering?" Elena knelt down in front of him.

Michael's eyes rolled up to look at her. He didn't say anything. He simply stared.

"I brought you something." She went to his left arm and stuck him with a needle.

"What is that?" Michael asked thinking she'd given him something to torture him further.

"It will dull the pain and help you heal." Elena came back around and knelt down in front of him.

Michael had resigned himself to thinking his McKenzie was gone but what he saw before him had the spark of the woman he knew. "Why?"

"I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't want me to be." She looked up at him. "Did you tell me that?"

Michael sighed slightly. "You remembered me?" A tear rolled down Michael's face and dropped from his chin.

Elena hadn't expected the reaction she'd gotten from him. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "It happened?"

The man tried to move closer to her but his bonds were too tight. His frustration lasted only a moment before he accepted his inability to move by leaning back in the chair. "You are McKenzie. I don't know what they did to you, but you are my friend."

Elena looked around the room quickly. "I don't know what to believe. I can see you telling me you'll be there for me but I can't remember why you said it. I remember being myself but am I now remembering being your friend?"

Michael's arm flexed as though he wanted to reach out to her. "You are remembering your real life."

"Tell me your name?" Elena put her hand on his knee.

Michael shook his head. "I thought you were telling me the truth. You're lying."

Elena knew what she'd done wrong. She'd repeated her earlier interrogation of him. "I'm not lying!" She got to her feet and started to circle the room. "I remember you. I feel connected to you. I feel something. I don't want this to go any further. I want all of it to stop. I want to let you go." Elena stopped behind him a few feet.

Michael turned his head towards the mirror and looked at Elena using it. "Then do so."

"I don't know that I can trust you." Elena stared at him.

* * *

Angelo had scurried back to his work space. "Confused." He rocked back and forth in the middle of the room.

Miss Parker, Broots, Jarod and Jaidyn all entered the room slowly making sure they weren't being watched. Miss Parker crossed the room to Angelo. "Angelo, we need you're help."

Jarod looked up at the cameras. "Are you sure they aren't watching?"

Broots nodded. "Positive. I set the feeds to replay yesterday's footage." He smirked rather proud of himself.

Jaidyn came up behind him and slapped him on the back. "Apparently you're not the only genius, Jarod." Broots jumped but smiled.

Angelo continued to rock and repeat himself. Angelo's confusion was evident and Miss Parker looked worried about the man she once thought and hoped was her brother.

Jarod knelt down next to his old friend. "Angelo, what are you confused about?"

Angelo looked at him for a moment before it registered. "Jarod. She's confused. Like me. Two people. One body."

Jarod shook his head. "Angelo, we need to find Michael. Have you seen him?"

"Ghost." Angelo nodded. "She's confused."

"Angelo, I need you to focus." Jarod hadn't seen Angelo in a while and feared his friend was slipping further away.

Angelo grabbed onto Jarod's leather jacket. "Resurrection has Ghost!" Angelo yelled.

Miss Parker grabbed onto Angelo. "Angelo, show us where they are."

Angelo looked at her for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Daughter follow. Follow. Follow." He ran from the room and through the halls. They all scurried after him thankful Broots had rigged the system. When Angelo stopped abruptly they all looked around while Angelo pointed to a door. "She's missing."


	3. Maybe Someday

Michael nodded to her. "No, you don't know you can trust me, Elena. But McKenzie does."

She stared at him solemnly. He was right. Whoever McKenzie was, she trusted this man. She came around and knelt down in front of him again. "Lyle said McKenzie died."

Michael looked at her sympathetically. "We thought you had. I thought you had. He tilted his head back. I thought I was going to die when I saw the car explode. I searched the rubble. I pulled the body out and when the DNA match came back… I had no choice but to believe it. It said you died, but you're here. I believe you're real. I believe you're here."

"You loved McKenzie?" The thought gave her hope but scared her at the same time. This man was very intense and she suspect, dangerous, but she also believe he would never harm her no matter what she did to him.

"You and I were best friends. You came to me if you had a problem and you were the only one I confided in. I would have died in your place. I tried to be there for you when Connor returned. I tried to help you when he claimed to love you and you nearly shot him. I want to help you now."

Elena's looked away from him. He was from the pretender houses if he knew about Connor. Lyle would want to know about Connor. And yet… she could almost remember this man holding her. She was crying. A gun. Another man. "If I help you what happens to me?"

Michael smiled at her. "You come home and I take care of you."

She nodded as the door burst opened. She jumped and pulled her gun as she moved around her prisoner. "You lied. You had people coming for you the whole time!"

"No." Michael looked to the others. "I had no knowledge of their mission."

Jarod was stunned as were Miss Parker, Broots and Jaidyn. Jarod stepped forward lowering his weapon. "McKenzie? Oh my god. It's really you." Tears welled up in his eyes. "You're alive."

Elena felt tears stinging her eyes. She knew who Jarod was and this seemed like more proof she'd been lied to. "Stay back. And don't call me that. I'm Elena."

Jaidyn pushed forward. "No you're not. You're my sister! You're McKenzie." Jaidyn pulled out a picture of Elena she had carried on her for some time and held it up. "This is Elena, your mother."

McKenzie backed away from her prisoner. "No." She whispered as she backed to the wall and slid down it putting her hands to her head. She put her forehead to the cold metal of her gun. "This isn't happening."

Michael looked up at Jaidyn. "Untie me." She wasted no time. She pulled out a knife and ripped through Michael's bonds. She helped him to his feet but he pushed away. He could walk but he was more out of it then he'd even realized. He stumbled to the wall and put his back to it, letting himself slid to the floor. "McKenzie, I won't leave you here. You have to come with us. We will explain everything."

McKenzie looked to the man next to her. Through her tears she asked, "What is you're name?"

Jarod knew she'd been converted to Elena but he hadn't realized she really wouldn't know any of them. He watched as Michael smiled at McKenzie. "I really don't know but everyone calls me Michael."

McKenzie tears turned to sobs as she moved to help Michael up. Jarod crossed the room and help her.

Jaidyn looked down the corridor. "We have to go."

* * *

Natasha ran into the dojo Michael had created. Connor was working on his judo. He looked over at her. "Jarod and Jaidyn found Michael and their bringing him home." Natasha crossed the room and headed for Connor. 

Connor could already tell there was more to the story. He watched her strangely as she came closer. He could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. "What else happened?"

Natasha didn't stop she headed straight for Connor and wrapper her arms around him. "McKenzie's alive and their bringing her home."

Connor exhaled like he'd been socked in the gut. He huffed a couple of times before wrapping his arms tightly around Natasha. He picked her off the ground and swung her around, letting out a roar of joy he'd never heard from himself before. They let go of each other. "How?"

"From what Jarod's said, the Centre set up her death so they could convert her into Elena. Michael convinced her she's McKenzie." Natasha smiled broadly.

Connor shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening." Connor pulled Natasha into an embrace. "My daughter's alive. She's alive." Connor pushed her back and looked down at her. "Does she remember us?" He wasn't sure he wanted her to remember all the times he'd kidnapped her and put her through hell. He wasn't sure he wanted her to remember he was a murdering sociopath, but he did want her back. He wanted her to know he was different now.

"I doubt it." Natasha looked up at Connor, hoping his previous schemes were in the past and he wasn't about to pull something in the future.

* * *

As soon as the jet landed the staff of the new San Francisco House was out to help Michael off the jet. Natasha and Connor ran from the house and stopped short of the jet. Jaidyn exited first. "Nem." 

"Jaidyn." Natasha smiled at her daughter.

Jarod smiled as he exited the craft holding onto the hand of the woman everyone recognized as McKenzie. Natasha grabbed her the moment she stepped onto the grass and pulled her into a hug. "McKenzie, we thought you were dead. I've missed you." Natasha felt the distance between her and McKenzie and pulled out of the embrace.

Connor didn't hesitate to approach McKenzie. He put his hands on her face. "My little girl." He wrapped her in his arms as tears started pouring from his eyes. "My little girl."

McKenzie was more than a little confused and pushed away from him. "I don't know you people."

Connor was stunned. He knew here memory was gone but he had truly believed she would remember something when she arrived. He'd hoped the distain she'd once felt for him would surface and he'd have his little girl back again. Anything was better than her not knowing who he was.

* * *

Miss Parker stared at the flowers in the garden. "How am I going to explain this absence?" 

Jarod smiled as he walked up behind her. "I have an idea, but I'd rather you stayed with me."

Miss Parker turned quickly to face him. "Jarod, you know our lives can never be different. You know I can't leave, at least there I can slow things down."

"Parker?" Jarod approached her slowly, but he sidestepped him.

"Figure out how to get Broots and I into the Centre's good graces." She looked at him as her insides twisted with agony at the thought they could never have what they both clearly wanted. She started to him but he grabbed her arm.

"Parker."

"Debbie, Sydney and Angelo are still at the Centre's mercy. What would happen to them if Broots and I didn't return?" She stared into his dark eyes.

She was right. Even he had to admit it. "Fine." He let go of her arm and watched her walk up to the house.

* * *

Elena walked into the infirmary searching for Michael. She knew she should think of herself as McKenzie especially since everyone in this house greeted her as such, but part of her was sure everything was a lie and another part wanted to be McKenzie just to see Michael look at her like he did. 

"He's over there." A nurse smiled and pointed across the infirmary.

She nodded to the woman and crossed the room. She stopped at Michael's bedside and stared at his sleeping form. "Will he be all right?" She looked to another nurse who'd come to check his vitals.

"He's definitely in bad shape but he's going to pull through just fine." The nurse smiled and walked away.

Another man approached slowly. "McKenzie?" He looked at her cautiously.

"So I'm told."

"My name's Teren." He looked to Michael for a moment and then back at her. "He's a fighter."

"I noticed that while I was torturing him." She sighed heavily as she moved closer to Michael's side and took his hand in hers.

"Of course." Teren looked at little shocked; of course, he shouldn't really because he already knew what had happened to Michael.

She looked up at Teren. "Michael and I were…"

"Are meant for each other, just like Jarod and Parker." Teren smiled at her and she looked surprised by his comparison. "You two were just friends when you supposedly died, but you both had deep feelings for each other. I think you'd be together right now if it weren't for the Centre."

She shifted slightly. "So what I'm…"

"What you feel deep inside, gnawing at you like a guilty conscience, is McKenzie hating that she harmed the man she loves." Teren turned and walked away.

She watched him go and then looked back to Michael who was now staring up at her. "McKenzie." He whispered. His hand squeezed hers strongly.

"Michael, I'm not…"

"You are. You are McKenzie. You know you are McKenzie." Michael intense gaze seemed to peel right through all the doubts and fears. McKenzie slowly climbed onto the bed next to him. Michael moved his arm to let her in and then wrapped his arm around her. "You're where you belong."

McKenzie put her head on his shoulder and arm knowing it was one of the few places he didn't hurt. She tilted her head up to look at him. "I know." She tilted her head back down and snuggled next to him gently.

* * *

Jaidyn stood in the doorway staring at Michael and her sister lying together on one of the infirmary beds. All the anger she'd felt towards Michael slipped away… all the pain slipped away… she was happy her sister was home and happy love blossomed for someone. 

Connor approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her on top of her head. "Watching you sister?"

She nodded as she smiled at her father. "She doesn't remember any of us but she remembers trusting and loving Michael."

Connor and Jaidyn watched Natasha enter the infirmary from another entrance. "Love can conquer anything if you let it." Jaidyn noticed Connor was no longer watching McKenzie and Michael but rather her mother.

* * *

Jarod walked into the common room where McKenzie had headed to after Michael informed her he wasn't about to let her stay at his side every moment and that she needed to work on remembering and getting to know everyone who loved her. "McKenzie?" 

McKenzie rose from the couch where she'd been reading about herself and everything she'd done at the houses. "Jarod."

He wanted to believe she remembered him but knew she had been involved in helping the Centre look for him. "What have you been doing?"

"Actually, I was just reading about my mother." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Not a very pleasant woman. I can't believe the Centre wanted me to be a woman who would willingly hand her child over to the Centre and tell the father the baby died."

"I can't believe they thought they could change you that much. You are tough and probably scary as hell to those who go against what you believe in but you're not evil… far from it." Jarod moved further into the room but stayed away from her.

"Why do I get the impression you feel awkward around me?" She eyed him.

"You and I were close." Jarod stated flatly.

"How close?" She looked a little shocked.

"Not that kind of close. You were like a little sister to me. You and I shared a lot." Jarod sighed knowing this McKenzie didn't remember any of it.

"Apparently, I got around. The people I've dealt with… the things I did…" She shook her head. She looked to him. "Yes, just a fraction of what you've done but still."

Jarod really didn't know what to say to that. "I heard Michael and you have gotten closer."

She blushed slightly. "Apparently, that is new to even McKenzie." She shrugged. "I can't help it. When I'm near him I know who I am and I just feel like he's…" She searched for the words.

"Part of you." Jarod knew all too well what that felt like.

"We're not talking about Michael anymore." She paused. "Miss Parker?"

Jarod smiled. "Speaking of Parker. I've got a Centre operative to tie up." He didn't bother to answer McKenzie; instead he just bounded out of the room leaving her to absorb more about her previous life.

* * *

Jarod tightened the rope just a bit more. "I never thought I'd ever have you tied up like this again." He came around to face Parker who actually stifled a smile. 

"Don't get used to it." She stated a little less than harshly. Her retorts were often dripping with distain but this comment sent a pleasurable chill up his spine. Someday maybe they'd actually get to be together but for now she had to go back to the Centre.

Jarod turned to look at Broots. "Comfortable?"

"Not really." Broots looked up at the pretender. "But whatever gets me back to Debbie."

"That I admire about you." He turned and started for the door.

"Jarod!" Miss Parker called to him. Jarod turned to look at her. "I'm glad McKenzie's alive. I know how you felt about her."

Jarod smiled at Miss Parker. "Family's important, Parker. We both know that."

* * *

Lyle burst through the doors and smiled. "Well, well, if it isn't my dear sister. All tied up I see." 

"Just untie me!" She seethed at him.

"Looks like Jarod got the better of you once again." Lyle crossed the room and reached down to untie the bonds that held Parker. "Quick question. How exactly did Jarod get in and out of the Centre without their being a record of it?"

Parker hated Lyle so much she wished she could simply shoot him. "Same way he always does, now untie me!"

Lyle considered her answer and then nodded and shrugged as he untied her. A sweeper untied Broots and Miss Parker and he quickly left the 'site of their humiliation'.

* * *

Angelo rocked back and forth as he stared at the screen of McKenzie being turned into Elena. "Not the mother." 

Angelo watched as McKenzie screams quieted and Elena's personality emerged. Angelo knew what they'd done; they'd brought out what McKenzie already telepathically knew about the vegetable that lay on a medical bed in the corner of the room. "The mother's bad. Mother can find mother."

Raines leaned over the body. "Elena, help your daughter help us."

Angelo shook his head. "Don't listen. Voice bad. Not you."

Angelo turned from the screen to a wall covered in pictures. Jarod, Kyle, Ethan, Miss Parker, Broots, Debbie, Major Charles, Emily, and Margaret. He grabbed Margaret's picture off the wall and shoved it face first at the screen of McKenzie's transformation. "Danger!"

* * *

Raines glared at Lyle. "You lost… McKenzie!" He wheezed. 

"Jarod got in here and took her and the man with him." Lyle tried to defend himself.

"Now we will… never get… Margaret's… location." Raines slowly moved around to sit behind his desk, dragging his oxygen tank behind him.

"What makes you think Elena knew where Margaret was?" Lyle asked.

"Before… Connor killed… her, she… found Jarod's… mother." Raines slowly sat in his chair.

"So Elena knew where Margaret was and we were going to find her and get Jarod to come to us, but Connor unknowingly put a stop to that by killing his ex-wife?"

Raines didn't have to answer; he simply stared at his son. "We're… back to… square one."

* * *

Miss Parker's phone rang and she lifted it off the receiver. "What?" She said calmly. 

"Maybe someday things will be different and you won't have to go back there." Jarod's voice stated over the phone.

"Maybe." She paused. "How is McKenzie?"

"She's doing a lot better. She's started remembering things." Jarod told her.

"Does she know why the Centre wanted her to be her mother?"

"I don't think they'd gotten to it yet."

"Let me know if she remembers anything useful." She turned to look out her window.

"I will."

The line went dead and Jarod looked at his phone. "Someday, Parker."

**The End**

* * *

**Brief Original Character Overviews:**

**Natasha/Nemesis:** Natasha worked for the Centre for many years until she decided they were lying about their work. She fled the Centre taking data with her. She is the aunt of McKenzie and mother of Jaidyn.

**Connor:** Left the Centre with Natasha. The two were lovers until Connor started to believe Natasha was involved with his daughter, McKenzie, being handed over to the Centre as a small child. Jaidyn is also his daughter.

**Elena:** Worked with the Centre, specifically Raines on projects like Mirage. After she became pregnant with Connor's child (McKenzie), Raines and she faked her death and she handed McKenzie over to the Centre. Connor shot her before leaving the Centre and going to the pretender houses.

**McKenzie:** Grew up at the Centre. She met Jarod when she was young and he was still there. The two became close but were ripped away from each other when Raines found out. Their memories were wiped. McKenzie was brought to the pretender houses with Jarod's help.

**Jaidyn:** Jaidyn was stolen from her mother by the Centre when she was a newborn. She worked for the Centre in an offshoot group called The Sect.

**Teren Ceth:** Teren is a strong telepath with no ability to prevent himself from reading others. His name Teren Ceth is an anagram for The Centre who named him when he was a child.

**Michael:** Michael doesn't remember anything before the age of 13. He joined the houses a while before McKenzie and was involved with another house member, who left him. McKenzie and Michael have been close since meeting each other. Michael's abilities range from pretending, tracking, covert operations, reconnaissance, and infiltration. He is one of the few who can track Jarod just as Jarod is one of the few who can track him. Michael is also called The Centre Ghost because of his ability, like Jarod's, to get in and out of the Centre. It is believed he's been doing it for years, and that he removes people and data sometimes.


End file.
